Teardrops From A Rose
by XXSamuraiPrincess26XX
Summary: "I can't believe he remembered..." she thought as she re-read the note. The fact that he respected her enough not to intrude really touched her, but at the same time, it hurt her.


**Hello all my dearest friends and readers! I have finally returned with a new piece that I had been working on** **I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Twilight Princess…**

Teardrops From A Rose

The rain continued to fall as the queen-in-waiting once again struggled to sleep. It had been three weeks since the banishment of the Twilight and since then, the most sleep she had gotten was at least three hours. Before everything happened, she would usually read or just go to the window and stare at the moon, but since then, she never felt the need to do such things. With a sigh, she sits up and looks at the desk next to her. Resting on it was a white vase with a bundle of matching roses…the very first gift she had received since becoming the sole ruler of Hyrule.

Despite some of them starting to wilt, the Princess still did her best to keep each and every single rose alive, especially because of the one who sent them to her.

Taking one of the roses from the vase, she slowly brings it to her lips and soon felt tears begin to gather.

She could never forget that night no matter how hard she tried.

. . .

It was another stressful night of endless meetings about nearly everything the Princess could think of…

 **Restoration of various places of Hyrule…**

 **Complaints to clear up…**

 **Treaties to sign…**

All of which drove her crazy and made her more stressed than she already was from the previous meeting the day before.

After entering her chambers and slowly closing the door behind her, the Princess prepares to just fall down and cry, but is stopped from doing so by a pleasant aroma coming from beside her window.

That's when and where she found them.

A white vase that reflected the moonlight, along with roses that seemed to do the same. Attached to the vase was a small, old-fashioned piece of paper that read…

 **I remembered how mesmerized you were when you saw these roses when we stopped at Lake Hylia, so I decided to send you a few in case you needed a cheering up or wanted a reminder of me, whichever you want.**

 **-Link**

 **P.S. In case you are wondering how they got here, I asked one of the guards to drop them off because I didn't want to disturb you as I know that being a Princess, you are no doubt very busy.**

" _I can't believe he remembered…"_ she thought as she re-read the note. The fact that he respected her enough not to intrude really touched her, but at the same time it hurt her.

She would have loved to see him again, even if it was just one time and for one minute.

Ever since they stopped at Lake Hylia on their way back to Castle Town from Arbiter's Grounds, she felt she should reward him in some way.

But he would always say that he didn't want anything as he was just doing what he was destined to do.

Once they reached the steps of Hyrule Castle the next day, she decided to ask him one more time, but this time with an offer.

With everything he did for her and her kingdom, she though he would be perfect to be the head knight and maybe even her consort.

Satisfied that he agreed to think about her offer, they parted ways with the Princess hoping to get an answer soon.

. . .

With her mind feeling on the verge of collapse, Zelda fell back onto her pillow and grabbed handfuls of her chestnut hair. But before she had the chance to pull them out of her scalp, she heard what sounded like a large dog panting beside her. Releasing the hair locks, she turns and finds a majestic wolf sitting calmly as if he was guarding her.

The Princess showed no fear or had the urge to scream as she knew exactly who this wolf was.

It was her Hero…

Slowly stretching her arm, she gently strokes the side of his neck, immediately grabbing his attention.

"You have come back to me; I have missed you so." The Princess whispered with tears now starting to fall.

The wolf lowers his head and picks up a white rose with a paper attached to it. Curious, Zelda invites him onto her bed and once the wolf joined her, she takes the rose and slowly reads the note…

 **I have thought about your offer time and time again, and after thinking about what you went through, I think its best I accept your offer. So, whenever you want to meet up and talk more about this, you know what to do.**

 **-Link**

 **P.S. I decided to make this moment very special, so that's why you are receiving my answer in wolf form instead of man. Also, it's because I was in this form when I first saw and fell in love with you.**

Looking up, Zelda saw the wolf nod his head as if he was bowing to her. Without a word, she wraps her pale arms around his neck and buries her face in his fur.

"My beloved wolf, please never leave my side, human or not, I will always need and love you."

"I love you so much." She whispered, now looking at him.

Soon, she was no longer looking into the face of a wolf, but now into the face of a man.

"Don't worry my beloved Princess, I will never leave you again."

. . .

A few minutes later, both Link and Zelda were sound asleep with the latter realizing all she needed to sleep was good news…and her true love.

 **I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please rate and review!**


End file.
